La Fleur du mal
by ninguna
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que lo bello es también bueno?
1. Passante

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. El resto, yo incluida, a Charles Baudelaire.

[Este fic participó del Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris" del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_.]

Primera vez con un reto, primera vez con un femslash. Me tocó el color _verde_ con el significado de «naturaleza.» Inspiró Monsieur Baudelaire, que se inscribe dentro de la corriente del Romanticismo, y cuyo libro más icónico se titula _Les fleurs du mal_ (Las flores del mal.)

* * *

 **La Fleur du mal**

« _La Flor del mal»_

* * *

 **Passante**

« _Transeúnte_ »

* * *

La primera vez que la ve, la ve sin verla.

Baja por la escalerilla dorada justo por detrás de Madame Maxime y siente que su entrada es igual de imponente que la de su Directora. Quiere sacudir su melena plateada, pero el frío que impera en el exterior del carruaje de Beauxbatons la hace desistir.

—Qué _fgío_ hace acá —son sus primeras palabras sobre el suelo de Hogwarts.

Los estudiantes que están más cerca alcanzan a oírla y le sonríen estúpidamente. Fleur voltea a verlos ignorando que se esconde dentro de esa multitud de capas negras. Algunos quieren acercarse más a ella para darle sus abrigos, pero sus compañeros de Beauxbatons la instan a que siga caminando. Fleur les regala una sonrisa, se aferra su bufanda azul al cuello y se despide de ellos con una última mirada. Es el orden natural de las cosas.

Durmstrang hace su entrada en un barco que viaja por debajo del nivel del mar. No pudo saber la impresión que había causado la llegada de su propio Colegio, pero se percata, de alguna manera, de que la llegada de los búlgaros causa mayor revuelo. Mira el barco con una mueca de desdén, los inmensos caballos de Madame Maxime eran _mejoges_ , sin duda.

Después de que Dumbledore hubiese saludado cortésmente a Karkarov, los alumnos de los tres Colegios avanzan hacia el interior de Hogwarts. Los visitantes se detienen súbitamente en el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Nadie les había dicho dónde debían ubicarse. Esa mala organización, esa decoración, esos rostros que la miran... es todo tan inglés que le molesta.

Finalmente, toman asiento en una tal mesa _Gavenclaw_. Fleur la recorre con la vista, de punta a punta, y llega a la conclusión de que aquellos eran los más aceptables de todo el lugar. Sus túnicas tienen bordadas un pequeño escudo azul y bronce. Ella sonríe: son las más similares a la túnica de Beauxbatons, que era azul pálido. No se percata de que un chico le devuelve la sonrisa desde el banco de enfrente hasta que él no mueve la mano en señal de saludo. Fleur lo mira brevemente, para no ser descortés, y lleva su vista al frente, hacia la mesa de Profesores, esperando ver a su Directora. No la encuentra y se sorprende al notar que ninguno de los Directores había entrado todavía. Cuando Madame Maxime cruza por la gran puerta, sus estudiantes se ponen en pie con gracia. No vuelven a ocupar su sitio hasta que ella no está debidamente sentada al lado de Dumbledore y Karkarov. Ese comportamiento les hace ganarse risas y cuchicheos que ascienden desde las mesas de Hogwarts. Fleur levanta el mentón en alto, más orgullosa que nunca de la educación que estaba recibiendo.

El Director, Dumbledore, da su discurso de bienvenida hablando en inglés, como si estuviera recibiendo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Otra vez, no tienen un traductor ni manera de entenderlo correctamente. Deja salir una risa despectiva y está a punto de perder la compostura, pero se contiene. Mira de soslayo hacia la mesa de los de escudo verde. Si ella la tiene difícil, manejando considerablemente bien la lengua, los búlgaros la tendrían imposible.

Cuando aquel hombre termina de hablar, llega por fin la hora del banquete. Recién entonces se percata de que el viaje la había dejado hambrienta y agotada, pero no da muestras exteriores de aquello. Se sigue aferrando a su bufanda azul, la única prenda de abrigo que había bajado consigo del carruaje. No lo hace porque tenga frío —hace rato ya había recuperado el calor—, lo hace porque sabe que ese gesto atrae todas las miradas. Ese tal _Dumbledog_ junta sus manos en el aire y la comida se materializa sobre las mesas.

Fleur espera cinco segundos y recién entonces comienza a moverse con elegancia. Mira hacia un lado y hacia otro pero no ve nada en la mesa que se le apetezca. Uno de sus compañeros de Beauxbatons dice en francés que la mesa de atrás suyo tiene _bouillabaise_. Fleur fija sus ojos azules en él, como preguntándole si espera que ella haga algo. Sus otros compañeros de Colegio levantan la vista al escuchar el nombre de la conocida sopa de pescado, y Fleur sabe que perdió esa batalla. Se levanta con gracia y, volteándose, se dirige hacia la mesa vestida de rojo. Lo primero que ve, antes incluso que a la bullabesa, es una cabellera pelirroja larga y lacia que, de espaldas a ella, no parece notar su presencia. Siente una mirada sobre su rostro y desliza la vista hasta encontrarla. Un chico pelirrojo, que estaba comiendo una pata de pollo con las manos, la mira de frente. Fleur rompe el contacto visual y no reprime una mueca de disgusto.

 _—Pegdonen,_ ¿no _quieguen bouillabaisse_?

Una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado, sentada al lado del pelirrojo, le alcanza la fuente sin decirle una palabra. Fleur la toma y vuelve a ocupar su lugar con aire ofendido, no sin antes sacudir su cabellera rubia plateada que le llega hasta la cintura. «Es una _veela_ » escucha que dice ese chico pelirrojo. Fleur sonríe. Quizás los pelirrojos fuesen más inteligentes que las pelirrojas.

* * *

Cuando su estómago está satisfecho, Fleur se fuerza a mantener la postura y no dejarse caer en su lugar como ve, decepcionada, que hacen algunos de sus compañeros. Ese tal _Dumbledog_ les anuncia a los estudiantes de Hogwarts la realización del Torneo de los tres magos. Fleur deja salir otra risita despectiva. Primero llegan los huéspedes y después les explican a sus estudiantes el motivo por el que lo hacen... « _Inopegante_ » dice en un susurro y los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, cómplices, se ríen por lo bajo.

Al finalizar el banquete, se ponen en pie. Tendrían que dirigirse al carruaje de Madame Maxime, allí dormirían. Considera que aquello es un precio aceptable a pagar por la oportunidad de alcanzar la gloria. Al cruzar a través del Gran Comedor, Fleur nota que su presencia los mantiene a todos sin habla. Se permite formar una sonrisa y les regala a esos pobres miserables una sacudida de su cabello. Escucha suspiros sordos y sale de _Ogwagts_ con su aire altanero e imperturbable. Ese era el orden natural de las cosas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons están determinados a dejar sus nombres inscritos para participar del Torneo. Avanzan con elegancia y, formados en fila, van dejando sus pergaminos, uno a uno, dentro del Cáliz de fuego. Fleur no tiene que voltear la vista para saber que los estudiantes de Hogwarts se los están comiendo con los ojos. Cuando llega su turno, se pone en puntas de pie —aunque no lo necesita— para dejar caer el pergamino que sujeta delicadamente entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Escucha que el papel, una mala alegoría para su identidad, aterriza dentro del Cáliz y se voltea con suficiencia. Madame Maxime le regala la sonrisa más amplia que le hubiera dado a ninguno de sus estudiantes y ella sabe que será la elegida. Salen del vestíbulo formados en fila, tal como habían entrado, con la Directora cerrando la comitiva. Fleur, que había sido la última en dejar su nombre en el Cáliz, era ahora la primera en volver sobre sus pasos. Al comenzar el desfile por el pasillo, ve de refilón una figura solitaria que avanza en dirección contraria a la de ellos. Con curiosidad casi despectiva, Fleur vuelve la vista hasta la figura.

Alta y delgada, vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y cubierta por una capa negra entreabierta que dejaba ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, está la pelirroja que pareció no interesarse por Fleur durante el banquete de la noche anterior. Descubre una mano, de blancura fastuosa, dejando ver su piel de porcelana en toda su majestuosidad. Sin detener su marcha, baja la vista hasta el ruedo de su falda y con un único movimiento ágil de su muñeca, logra acomodarlo. Fleur no puede evitar recorrer con la mirada el largo de sus piernas. Sorprendida de sí misma, alza rápidamente sus ojos de color azul lívido hasta fijarlos en el rostro de aquella pelirroja. Si sólo iba a ser merecedora de su total indiferencia, que al menos la mirara a los ojos una vez, una única vez que sirviera a un tiempo de bienvenida y de despedida. Una única vez en la que pudiera enviarle una pregunta a través de sus ojos: « _¿no te veré más que en la eternidad?_ »

Como atraída por la voz de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja levanta la vista y la fija en ella. El instante se vuelve eterno. Fleur siente que el tiempo disminuye su velocidad para darle la oportunidad de apreciarla en todo su esplendor. Se da cuenta de que es más chica que ella, pero hay algo en su andar que la persuade, que no le permite despegar la mirada. Algo en su gracia, algo en la manera en que parece flotar cuando debería caminar. La pelirroja voltea el mentón y vuelve la vista al frente, rompiendo el contacto visual. Cada una continua avanzando en su propia dirección hasta que sus cuerpos se cruzan. Al pasar por su lado, Fleur puede ver de soslayo su mano desnuda e intuye la dulzura de su piel, la ternura de su carne; el aroma a flores silvestres que deja a su paso, el recuerdo de sus ojos café a los que no alcanzó a preguntarles si volvería a verlos; el instante de seducción, el encandilamiento, que dura tan sólo un segundo; el sabor amargo que le queda en los labios que le hace sentir que, más que haberla visto por primera vez, la estaba viendo por vez última.

Ella desaparece de su vista y Fleur ignora a dónde huye. Ella misma también quiere huír, quiere perderse de todo aquello. Las voces ensordecedoras de sus compañeros de Beauxbatons vuelven a la vida y rellenan el vacío que su paso había dejado en aquel pasillo. Fleur entiende que, a diferencia de lo que acostumbra, no pudo regalarle esa única mirada con la que prometerle su amor incondicional por el tiempo que dura el instante —eterno— de seducción. Fleur sabe que sus ojos ni siquiera alcanzaron a preguntarle nada antes de que ella desviara la vista. Se siente impotente, se siente algo miserable. Siempre había creído que no existía persona capaz de negarse a los encantos de una _veela_. Su fracción no-humana, su fracción divina, se pregunta si puede estar equivocada. ¿Qué alternativa habría? Si aquella pelirroja podía osar desviar su mirada, sin una mueca de arrepentimiento, de vergüenza, de envidia, de disgusto; si podía osar haberla visto casi con superioridad, ubicándose al mismo nivel que ella; si sus sentidos no podían ser encandilados con sus graciles movimientos de _veela_ ; entonces esa pelirroja no podía ser humana y debería guardar, escondidos debajo de su piel impoluta, los genes de una diosa.

Fleur sabe que si ella le hubiera dado tiempo de jurarle su amor eterno, hubiese sido de verdad. Se acomoda su túnica de seda fina y sabe, también, que no lo hace ni con la mitad de su gracia. Voltea hacia un lado a ver a sus compañeros y recupera la sonrisa. Seguiría caminando por su vida, como lo hacía por ese pasillo, desplegando sus hipnóticos dones con toda aquella persona que se le cruzara. Y cuando cayeran presas del encandilamiento, continuaría su rumbo sin inmutarse.

Fleur adora que la miren, pero nunca permite que la toquen. El saberse rechazada le generaría en su interior la horrible sensación del deseo trunco, hasta hacerle sentir que, si no podía deleitarse junto a aquella pelirroja que no era —que no podía ser— humana, entonces moriría por el peso mismo de su deseo.

Su voz se une a las de sus compañeros y el tiempo retoma su velocidad habitual. Se refugia en la pequeña multitud que la envuelve y se deja llevar inercialmente por ella. Cuando su compañera de atrás le pregunta algo, ella ya ha recuperado su sonrisa de suficiencia y se apura a responder.

* * *

Caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda, Fleur tiembla de arriba abajo. Afuera, Cedric Diggory es el primero de los campeones en enfrentarse a un dragón. Siente a sus manos sudorosas y la varita resbala entre sus dedos. El desayuno amenaza con querer abandonar su cuerpo y se lleva una mano a la boca para reprimir la náusea. Intenta pensar en otra cosa... la imagen de esa pelirroja desayunando junto a una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado ocupa su mente aunque ella no lo quiera. Recuerda cómo Harry Potter había aparecido de la nada y se había llevado a la castaña, dejando a la pelirroja sola. Era domingo y el Gran Comedor no estaba tan concurrido como siempre. Era su momento, Fleur podía acercarse a ella... pero no alcanza a terminar de decidirse cuando la ve ponerse en pie y encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida.

Su mente vuelve a la tienda y le recuerda que en pocos minutos tendrá que enfrentarse a un dragón. Fleur suspira y baja la vista hasta la miniatura del galés verde que el azar le había sorteado. La réplica exacta de lo que le aguardaba comienza a girar sobre sí misma en su mano. Echa fuego por la boca, aunque él no quema. Ella va hasta sus cosas y guarda la miniatura apresuradamente. Lo próximo que escucha es a Ludo Bargman llamándola por su nombre. Vuelve a suspirar e intenta vaciar su mente.

Cruza la tienda y ya no escucha ni las voces ni los gritos de quienes fueron a ver la prueba. Su vista encuentra con facilidad al huevo dorado que tiene que adueñarse y ella se acerca, vacilante, a él. Sin previo aviso, su falda vuela hacia el frente y Fleur intuye que el dragón aterrizó detrás de ella. Se gira lentamente, muy lentamente, sobre sí misma. Sabe que la vista no es el sentido mejor desarrollado de los reptiles. Aunque a una cierta distancia, el dragón la mira. Fleur fija la mirada en los grandes ojos marrones del galés. Quisiera negárselo, pero sabe que dentro de sí misma está asociando esa mirada depredadora a la de aquella pelirroja. Se pregunta, por un instante, si estará allí, viéndola.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le dice que se concentre y, sin alzar el brazo, empieza con el hechizo que acabaría por hipnotizar a la bestia. A medida que el tiempo avanza, Fleur va subiendo la varita para darle más potencia al encantamiento. Surte efecto: el galés comienza a cerrar los ojos y se acuesta sobre el suelo pedregoso. Cuenta hasta tres y retoma lentamente su camino hacia el huevo de oro. Llega hasta él y acaricia con una mano su superficie, como si no pudiera creérselo. Algo dentro de sí misma le dice que si pudo con un dragón, podría también con esa chica besada por el fuego.

De repente, el galés verde ronca y con su exhalación echa un buen chorro de fuego que le alcanza la falda. Fleur baja la vista y con un movimiento de su varita —que deja salir destellos rosa y oro— apaga el incipiente incendio con el encantamiento _Aquamenti_.

Quizás la lección de ese día fuese que jugar con fuego implica quemarse.

* * *

Recibe una lechuza en la que la Vicedirectora de Hogwarts la invita a tener unas palabras antes del almuerzo de ese día. Fleur sigue las indicaciones y llega hasta su despacho sin mayores contratiempos.

— _Mademoiselle_ Delacour, es un placer conocerla —dice Minerva McGonagall cortésmente, señalando un asiento vacío delante de su escritorio.

Fleur le sonríe a modo de saludo y se sienta sin decir una palabra. McGonagall le cuenta acerca del baile de Navidad y de cómo los Campeones tienen el deber de abrir la pista.

—Disculpe, ¿podemos _llevag_ a estudiantes de los _otgos_ Colegios?

—Eso es lo que alentamos, Señorita Delacour —responde McGonagall con una sonrisa.

—¿A _pagtig_ de qué edad?

—Los estudiantes de Durmstrang ya son mayores —comienza la Vicedirectora, algo incómoda—. Los de Hogwarts asistirán a partir del cuarto año, pero los de años menores pueden asistir si son invitados por algún estudiante mayor.

Fleur sonríe y McGonagall la mira como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan extraño en su vida.

— _Pgofesoga_ , tengo una _pgegunta_ más —anuncia con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. McGonagall, en silencio, la alienta a continuar—. ¿Es _necesagio_ que mi _pageja_ sea un chico?

La Vicedirectora la mira como si algo se le hubiera roto en el interior.

—No hay nada que lo establezca explícitamente, Señorita Delacour. Pero es... una vieja formalidad. Usted podría abrir el baile junto a un chico y pasar el resto de la noche con quién desee...

— _Merci beaucoup, Professour_ —dice Fleur mientras se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta.

— _Mademoiselle Delacour, c'est une formalité_... —comienza McGonagall.

—Muchas gracias, Profesora —la corta Fleur en su mejor inglés mientras comienza a alejarse.

Desanda el camino que la llevará de nuevo hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons. Se encuentra con Cedric Diggory en la puerta del Gran Comedor y conversan un rato. Él le pregunta si iría a almorzar y Fleur miente, dice que ya lo había hecho. En ese momento, a mitad del vestíbulo lleno de gente, ese pelirrojo que gustaba de comer el pollo con las manos le pide que fuera al baile con él. Fleur, sin ser capaz de responderle, se lo queda mirando confundida. Levanta la vista y, más allá, la ve a ella. Parece divertida por la escena. Como Fleur no reacciona, el pelirrojo sale corriendo y la pelirroja se apura a seguirlo. Intuye, entonces, que algún parentesco los une.

—Esto te debe pasar muy seguido, ¿no? —pregunta Diggory con tono intrigado.

Fleur se encoge de hombros y una idea llega a su mente.

— _Cedgic_ , ¿ _igías_ al baile conmigo?

—Me hubiese encantado hacerlo, pero ya tengo pareja —le responde él con una sonrisa y parece sincero.

Cedric se despide y se adentra en el Gran Comedor. Fleur, que tiene el apetito cerrado, vuelve al carruaje en silencio. Ese mismo día, durante la cena, le dice a Roger Davies —el capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw— que, después de habérselo pensado, le encantaría ir al baile con él.

* * *

—La primera vez que te ví, entrando al Gran Comedor, no creí que fueras a sentarte en la mesa de mi Casa. Y después, cuando me devolviste la sonrisa, yo me sentí... muy afortunado. ¡Y ahora estamos acá, en el Baile, juntos!

Fleur tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Davies no había cerrado la boca en toda la noche. Con sorpresa, había visto a la pelirroja en la pista de baile. Estaba con un chico más grande que sólo parecía saber cómo pisarla. En ese momento, ve que ella se aleja de su pareja de baile y va a sentarse a una de las mesas. El chico con el que había ido se quedó bailando junto a una chica de cabello rubio.

— _Rogeg_ , ¿ _podgías_ _conseguigme_ un _tgago_? —dice Fleur con todo su encanto y el Ravenclaw se pone en marcha para cumplir con su deseo.

Espera que se aleje lo suficiente, se incorpora y va hacia la pelirroja.

—Tu amigo no _pagece seg_ un buen _bailagín_ —dice, porque es lo primero que se le ocurre, y se arrepiente al instante.

Ginny se da vuelta y la mira por sobre su hombro. Por un momento, Fleur piensa que no va a responderle nada.

—¿Acaso hay algo que te parezca bueno a vos?

Escucha su voz por primera vez y se siente persuadida por ella como si fuera el canto de una sirena.

—¿A qué te _gefegís_?

Ginny deja salir un suspiro cargado de sorna.

—Noto cómo ves las cosas, el desprecio que carga cada una de tus miradas. Como si todo fuese... de segunda.

—Yo no me _gefegía_ a nada de eso. No quise _insultag_ a tu amigo. _Quegía pgeguntagte_ si...

Pero no puede terminar. Ve que la pelirroja mira por encima de sí misma y adopta una mueca burlona en los labios.

—Tu amigo, el que es un buen _bailagín_ , ha vuelto —sentencia Ginny, antes de ponerse en pie.

Fleur voltea lentamente y ve que ella no le había mentido. La fracción _veela_ , enfadada, vuelve a mirar a Ginny y le escupe una única palabra.

— _Rousse_.

Ginny se voltea como si ella le hubiera dicho el mayor de los insultos. No entiende francés, pero por el tono de voz de Fleur sabe que no fue algo amistoso. Pero, en ese momento, ve que Davies había llegado al lado de la campeona de Beauxbatons. Sonríe y se aleja de ambos.

Fleur acepta el trago que Davies le alarga mientras la ve alejarse. Escucha que él le dice algo pero no quiere poner su atención en entenderlo.

—... y dicen que la zona de los rosales está habilitada para aquellas parejas que quieran un poco más de privacidad...

Ella gira su rostro con delicadeza hasta ver de frente al Ravenclaw. Le sonríe y alarga su dedo índice hasta apoyarlo suavemente sobre los labios de Davies.

—Vayamos... _pego_ te _adviegto_ que me gusta el silencio.


	2. Rousse

**Rousse**

« _Pelirroja_ »

* * *

Madame Maxime le había advertido sobre los peligros de la última prueba. Le dijo que las familias de todos los campeones irían a verlos. Fleur sabe lo que significa: irían a despedirse. Entra a la pequeña habitación detrás de la mesa de Profesores y ve a su madre y a su hermana. Las abraza a ambas y comienzan a hablar en un fluído francés.

Al cabo de unos minutos ve, por encima del hombro de su madre, que llega una señora pelirroja regordeta junto a otro pelirrojo, de melena larga y lacia, que usa pendientes con colmillos. Fleur se percata al instante de con quién están emparentados.

* * *

Se acerca hasta el escritorio de su Jefe y deja las carpetas que esa mañana el duende le había solicitado. Se despide con una reverencia, que él replica, y sale de _Gringotts_. Su jornada laboral había terminado.

Se sienta, como todas las tardes, en su mesa favorita de _Florean Fortescue_. Está en el segundo piso, al aire libre, y le permite tener una vista completa del Callejón Diagon. Pide un café con tostadas y se lo traen antes de que pueda percatarse. Lo revuelve, distraída, y deja que su vista se pierda por la diagonal.

—Con que no me has esperado —dice una voz en falso tono de reproche frente a ella.

Fleur vuelve la vista y se encuentra con un sonriente Bill Weasley. Él no termina de acomodarse en su asiento cuando la camarera se acerca a preguntarle si tomará «lo de siempre», a lo que Bill asiente.

—Estuve pensando en ir a pasar una temporada con mi familia, ¿sabés? Hace tanto que no comparto un tiempo largo con ellos... primero por Egipto y ahora por vivir solo y esas cosas... —Fleur lo mira a los ojos como si no entendiera el punto de todo aquello. Bill nota su mirada confundida y se decide a ser lo suficientemente explícito como para que no queden dudas—. ¿Querrías venir conmigo? Puede ser sólo por una semana si lo deseás. Me gustaría que te conozcan... aunque les hablé tanto de vos que es como si ya lo hicieran.

Fleur sabe qué es lo correcto: levantarse de aquel lugar y decirle que las cosas entre ambos se salieron de control. Que ella no lo quería, que sólo lo veía como su compañero de trabajo y que no entendía cómo habían llegado a ese punto donde todo el mundo asumía que ellos eran pareja.

Pero, dentro suyo, su parte más oscura sabe que si no es por medio de Bill Weasley no va a tener nunca la oportunidad de volver a verla. Más de un año había pasado desde que el Torneo de los Tres Magos finalizó. Más de un maldito año desde la última vez que la vio... y no podía borrarse su imagen de la cabeza.

— _Segía_ un _placeg paga_ mí —escucha que dice su propia voz mientras ella desea que fuese verdad.

Bill sonríe y envuelve con una de sus manos las de Fleur, que yacían en la mesa. Se lleva la otra al bolsillo de la túnica y saca una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo. La apoya en la mesa y mira a Fleur a los ojos.

—No quiero que conozcas a mi familia como si fueras una persona más. Quiero que sepan que es de verdad, quiero que vayas como mi prometida.

Fleur siente cómo sus ojos se empañan y las lágrimas comienzan a descender a través de sus mejillas. Libera una de sus manos y se enjuga la frustración con su dorso.

— _Segá_ un _placeg ig_ como tu _pgometida_ —vuelve a decir su voz y ella desea otra vez que fuese verdad.

Bill se pone de pie y la insta a hacerlo. Fleur se incorpora y él la abraza con toda su fuerza antes de sellar su compromiso con un beso.

* * *

Llegan a La Madriguera algunas semanas después usando los polvos flú. Los únicos que parecen aceptar a Fleur son Ron y los gemelos. Bill se percata de las miradas de desprecio de Ginny y su madre, mientras su padre permanece totalmente indiferente.

—¿Dónde va a dormir? —escupe la voz de Ginny, luego de un largo silencio incómodo.

—Con vos, es evidente que no hay otro lugar —dice con pesar la Señora Weasley, como si no deseara semejante tortura para su única hija.

Aunque al principio a Fleur le cuesta aceptarla, termina por resignarse a esa indiferencia habitual que rodeaba siempre a Ginny Weasley, que hace un esfuerzo por irse a dormir cada noche más tarde para evitar cruzarse con ella.

Cuando llega Hermione, la chica de cabello enmarañado, ve cómo la actitud de Ginny cambia completamente. Se ríe, hace chistes y está de ánimo para jugar al Quidditch. Fleur la mira desde la ventana de la habitación que comparten las tres y ve a su cabello de fuego constrastar con el intenso color verde del pasto. Su melena vuela junto a ella sobre la escoba y puede notar ese aire silvestre que sólo Ginny posee, ese aire salvaje que a Fleur tanto le gusta.

A sus espaldas, escucha a la puerta abrirse y el ruido de unos pasos que se dirigen hasta ella. Bill la abraza por detrás y le dice que no se preocupe, que más tarde o más temprano toda su familia la aceptaría. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, Fleur sonríe.

La admira por última vez. Al día siguiente, primero de septiembre, Ginny y sus compañeros volverían a Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Ron regresarían a La Madriguera por las vacaciones de Navidad de ese mismo curso. Como era habitual, Harry y Ron compartirían habitación. Como esta vez Hermione no vendría, Ginny tendría que compartir su habitación sólo con...

—¿Fleur? ¿Otra vez? ¿No tenés tu propia casa o cuál es tu problema?

Fleur inhala profundamente y se cuida de mantener la compostura. Ginny atraviesa el umbral con ira y deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de sí.

— _Paga_ mí tampoco es un _placeg_ , _quegida_.

Ginny se quita el suéter con cierta violencia y el movimiento deja al descubierto su blanco vientre desnudo. Fleur aparta la vista voluntariamente y la ve acostarse sin decirle una palabra.

A la mañana siguiente, la de Navidad, Ginny se levanta con una sonrisa radiante y saluda a todo el mundo con un beso y un abrazo afectuosos. _A todos_... salvo a Fleur, que se convierte en la excepción que confirma la existencia de una —tácita— regla.

* * *

Al término de la cena de Navidad, Fleur se despide de todos con un ademán de la mano y sube a la habitación. Ginny retrasa todo lo que puede su partida, pero sin Hermione allí le cuesta mucho mantenerse ocupada. Sube con pesar y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

— _Ginevga_ , ¿podemos _hablag_? —dice la voz de Fleur en la habitación vacía.

—Oh, ¡qué _placeg_! ¡Su Majestad conoce mi _nombge_!

— _Ginevga_ , hablo en _segio_.

La rubia, impasible, tiene la vista puesta en el rostro de la pelirroja. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Ginny asiente con expresión seria.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mí?

Esa pregunta descoloca completamente a Ginny, que esperaba algo más combativo de parte de Fleur. Haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se note que aquello la afectó, Ginny se deja caer en su cama y se plantea esa pregunta seriamente por primera vez en su vida.

—No lo sé —dice al fin—. Sólo... no me caés bien.

—¿Y no podés _decigme pog_ qué?

Ginny niega suavemente con la cabeza. Dentro suyo comienza a sentir que quizás esté siendo demasiado dura con una persona que se le presenta desarmada.

—Entiendo —dice Fleur comprensivamente—. _Cgeo_ que tu concepto _sobge_ mí puede _seg_ algo... _eggóneo_.

—¿Erróneo? —repite Ginny con sorna, recuperando algo de su compostura—. ¿No sos capaz de tolerar el no agradarle a alguien? ¿A todos tenés que gustarle para estar conforme?

—No, a todos no —el tono de voz tajante que Fleur emplea desconcierta a Ginny—. Decime, ¿quién _cgeés_ que soy?

Fleur puede notar que Ginny piensa bien qué responderle. La siente titubear y parece no ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma.

—Una... chica que es lo suficientemente linda como para ser una altanera con el resto del mundo —responde la menor de los Weasleys con todo el desprecio que su voz puede cargar.

—¿ _Cgeés_ que soy linda?

El tono de voz de Fleur parece mágicamente encantado para deleitar los oídos de Ginny. Suena tan suave, tan bajo y parece esconder emociones tan grandes a sus espaldas que la pelirroja tiene la necesidad de apartar la vista. Sin embargo, su inconsciente la traiciona y en lugar de ello guía sus ojos cafés directamente a los de Fleur. Aunque su cuerpo permanece inmóvil, Ginny puede sentir a un escalofrío recorrerle la piel en toda su extensión.

—¿También estás sorda? —responde a la ofensiva—. ¡Sos una vanidosa! ¡Una estúpida vanidosa!

—¿Te _acogdás_ del Baile de Navidad del _Togneo_ de los _Tges_ Magos? —pregunta Fleur como si no hubiese oído las palabras de Ginny.

—¿Cuando te burlaste de mi amigo por no saber bailar? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —escupe, presa de la furia.

—No. No me diste la _opogtunidad_ de _explicagme_. Lo que yo iba a _pgeguntagte ega_ si... _bailagías_... conmigo.

Fleur usa una voz calma y ve cómo la iracundia parece ir abandonando las facciones de la pelirroja, aunque persiste, sin embargo, en su mirada.

—¿Por qué me decís esto?

— _Pogque quiego sabeg_ si lo _hagías_... ¿ _bailagías_ conmigo? —dice Fleur poniéndose en pie con toda su elegancia y alargando una de sus delicadas manos hacia Ginny.

Cuando Fleur posa sus intensos ojos azules sobre los ojos de Ginny, éstos parecen perder la ira que los dominaba. La pelirroja es consciente de que se queda momentáneamente sin habla y sin pensamiento. Lo único que percibe dentro de sí misma es la sensación cálida que la mirada de Fleur le está generando. Dejándose llevar, Ginny alarga su mano de blancura fastuosa hasta rozar la de la rubia con las yemas de sus dedos. Fleur los envuelve suavemente entre los suyos, se inclina hacia delante y posa sus labios en el dorso de la mano de la diosa.

—No tenemos música —dice Ginny desviando la vista hacia un costado, mientras siente cómo el rubor asciende por sus mejillas.

—No se necesita música _paga bailag_ un vals... sólo _gitmo_.

Fleur rodea la cintura de la pelirroja con delicadeza y comienza a marcar el ritmo con sus movimientos. _Un, dos, tres._ Ginny se deja llevar. _Un, dos, tres_. Fleur la hace girar con suavidad y Ginny se convence de que es posible bailar sin música. _Un, dos, tres_. Ginny termina de girar y sus ojos quedan frente a los de Fleur. Ya no puede evitar mirarla, ya no hay lugar hacia el que apartar la vista. Mira sus ojos tan estúpidamente azules, su estúpido cabello plateado, el estúpido lunar en su mejilla y acepta a duras penas que se ven más bonitos desde cerca.

Ginny ya no puede evitar bajar la vista hasta sus labios. Están entreabiertos y su aliento escapa entre ellos. Se ven tan rosados y apetecibles... Fleur ve cómo la pelirroja la mira y acorta la distancia entre ambas sin llegar a rozarle los labios. Ginny respira sobre los labios de la rubia y levanta el mentón hacia ella. Fleur da el último paso y ambas se encuentran. Se besan con lentitud, atrapándose una en la otra y dejándose escapar. Les gusta el ruido que hacen sus labios al separarse, los unen y desunen, una y otra vez para volver a escucharlo. Ginny espera el momento en el que el sueño finalice o el hechizo se rompa... pero no ocurre. Fleur continúa besándola tranquilamente, como si la estuviera saboreando. Empieza a sentir que no le basta y guía una de las manos de la rubia hacia su espalda. Se deja caer hacia atrás y Fleur cubre con sus tiernos besos su cuello desnudo. Ginny sabe que nunca besar a alguien había resultado tan relajante y piensa que lo único que quiere escuchar en ese momento son sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Fleur recorre la espalda de Ginny con una de sus manos y sabe que aun cubierta con ese pijama raído que usa para dormir es la mujer más hermosa y elegante que haya visto en su vida. Guía una de sus manos hasta el hombro de Ginny y descubre su piel sólo lo necesario para besarla también ahí.

Ginny se está deshaciendo bajo los labios de su amante. Su roce es sutil, casi accidental, pero sabe a necesidad. Lleva una de sus manos hasta los botones de su propia camisa y se desabrocha el primero de ellos. Fleur la ve y le pregunta, con la mirada, si puede hacerlo ella. Ginny asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

Fleur separa uno, dos, tres botones. La ropa interior de la diosa queda expuesta ante sus ojos. Tiene un sostén de color verde pálido, similar al color de la piel de aquel galés. La rubia desliza sus manos con lentitud hasta rodear cada seno con una de ellas. Las copas rellenan sus palmas y comienza a frotarlas con delicadeza contra los pechos de la pelirroja. La redondez exquisita que yace bajo sus manos le deja ver cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que se la cruzó en aquel pasillo perdido. La naturaleza había cumplido su parte: había dejado atrás la plana figura infantil para desarrollar las curvas que la acompañarían durante toda su adultez.

— _Femme_ —le susurra al oído mientras siente que Ginny se afloja un poco más al escuchar su acento francés. Bajo sus manos, puede sentir cómo los pezones de la pelirroja se endurecen a su tacto.

Fleur, la mujer, poco tiene que ver en toda aquella escena. Es la fracción _veela_ , la parte divina, la que está sintiendo cómo el deseo por esa pelirroja es a un tiempo saciado y potenciado dentro de su interior. La suavidad, la delicadeza, forman parte del paisaje aparentemente bello y calmo que las _veelas_ les ofrecen a aquellos que luego terminarán convertidos en sus víctimas. Fleur, la mujer, sabe que en algún momento la cara oscura de esa naturaleza tan temperamental buscará manifestarse, así como sabe que es ella el motor de todo aquello. Es el orgullo herido de su parte divina el que necesita alcanzar el cielo de la mano de esa diosa besada por el fuego.

La _veela_ se inclina hacia los senos de la pelirroja y comienza a explorarlos, primero con sus besos y después con la punta de su lengua, por encima del sostén. Escucha cómo Ginny aguanta la respiración y sonríe, insaciable y satisfecha. Siente cómo Ginny arquea su cuerpo ante su roce y se recorre el labio superior con la lengua, inocente y perversa. Se deshace, finalmente, del sostén y ve sus pezones erectos, que la miran como si fueran ojos. Y es entonces cuando ocurre lo inesperado: la _veela_ se asusta y se hace a un lado. Fleur, la mujer, es obligada a tomar conciencia en la situación. No tarda mucho en entender por qué su fracción divina huyó despavorida. Frente a ella se yerguen —otra vez— los ojos del dragón, los ojos de la bestia. Ya no son cafés, ahora son rosados y un fino vello anaranjado los cubre. Pero la intensidad es la misma. Fleur, la mujer, siente que las piernas le flaquean porque sabe que esa es la confirmación definitiva de que se haya frente a alguien que excede lo natural, frente a una divinidad.

Cuando la fracción mortal es consciente de sus debilidades, la divina es capaz de retomar el control de la situación. Fleur, la _veela_ , besa con avidez los pezones de la pelirroja y sabe que ya no es diosa. No puede serlo o no se estaría dejando tocar por alguien que tiene más de finita que de infinita. La cara oscura de la _veela_ sabe que, con el roce de sus labios, la está eximiendo de su inmortalidad. Sabe que están al mismo nivel. Y sonríe.

La _veel_ a se relame los labios con un gozo perverso y se predispone a disfrutar de esa noche como no lo había hecho nunca. Lo que ella ignora, lo que ella no puede saber, es que le tocaría perder el control de la situación más de una vez, en la que debería continuar Fleur, la mujer. El orgullo herido de la _veela_ se entera esa misma noche de que aquella pelirroja, que antes era diosa y ahora se acerca a ser mujer, no sólo la había cautivado a ella. Lo que Fleur, la _veela_ , no sabe es que Ginevra Weasley también cautivó a Fleur, la mujer.

Pero ahora eso a nadie le importa. A la mujer y la diosa se les suma la deidad diabólica y ninguna de ellas siente ya que necesite otro amante.

Y las tres sonríen.


	3. Femme

**Femme**

« _Mujer_ »

* * *

Se despierta algunas horas después con la luz del alba entrando a través de la ventana. La ve dormir a su lado con una paz que nunca antes había visto y se convence, una vez más, de que algo en esa pelirroja está más allá de lo natural. Le acaricia suavemente una mejilla y, con un ágil salto, abandona la cama. Busca un pergamino y una pluma y, donde debería haberse quedado ella, le deja una esquela. Aunque maneja el inglés casi a la perfección, decide escribirla en francés. No solía decir las cosas de frente, siempre les daba alguna vuelta retórica o poética para evitar ir al grano. Apoya con delicadeza la esquela finalizada sobre la almohada que hasta recién había ocupado. Va hasta su baúl de viaje y saca de sus profundidades la miniatura del galés verde que escogió sin saberlo en la primera prueba del Torneo. La deja sobre la mesita de noche y se dirige desde la habitación hacia la cocina.

Allí, con una sonrisa, leyendo _El Profeta_ , está Bill. Le habla sobre el estado de la bolsa mágica de ese día, sobre la depreciación del galeón con respecto de la libra esterlina, le dice que intuye que todo eso se debe a la guerra inminente. Fleur asiente cortésmente mientras apura su café. Toma una tostada de la gran pila que había sobre la mesa y se la lleva a la boca con aire distraído. A los pocos minutos, dejan de estar solos. Ginny había aparecido con su pijama raído y la cabellera despeinada. Los saluda a ambos con un ademán de la mano y se acerca a la mesa para tomar una tostada.

—Claro, entiendo —dice Bill con voz segura y a Fleur se le congela la sangre— como ya pasó la mañana de Navidad, ya nadie saluda como es debido.

Ginny le sonríe y su hermano, el mayor de todos, le devuelve la sonrisa. La mirada de la pelirroja permanece inmutable, como si ningún mal hiciera presa en ella. Fleur sabe que ella no entiende el francés y decide hacerle llegar el mensaje por otro medio.

—Ginny, estuve pensando... _acegca_ de la boda —añade, al ver que ella no daba muestras de estar escuchándola—. El _gosado_ no _quedagía_ muy bien con ese... cabello _gojo_ tuyo. Aunque a Gabrielle le _quedaga pegfecto_... estuve pensando en que las damas de _honog_ vayan vestidas _colog ogo_ , ¿qué te _pagece_? —concluye con una sonrisa de lado.

—Les dije que no quería ser dama de honor —responde Ginny con una tranquilidad exasperante—. Les dije que no me gusta usar vestido, que me resultan incómodos. Y resulta que tendré que ser dama de honor y tendré que ir de vestido. El color de ese vestido, francamente, será la elección menos importante que alguien haya hecho en mi nombre.

Dicho esto, se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse de la mesa.

—Ginny... —aventura Bill, incómodo por las palabras de su hermana—, ¿vas a tomar algo para desayunar?

—Sí, una ducha —responde ella secamente y desaparece de la vista.

Fleur se queda mirando la puerta por la que ella acaba de irse y le cuesta un tiempo percatarse de que Bill le está hablando. No puede escuchar lo que le dice y, al voltearse a verlo, tampoco puede ver su rostro con claridad. Lo único que alcanza a distinguir a través de esa bruma que parece envolverlo son sus ojos marrones y su melena pelirroja, larga y lacia. Guía una de sus manos hacia su mejilla y con el tacto comprueba que se había afeitado esa misma mañana. Tal vez si cerrase los ojos...

Se inclina sobre los labios del que sería su futuro esposo y lo besa, primero con lentitud y después con ímpetu. Recorre el largo de su cabellera con una mano y con la otra no deja de acariciarle las mejillas —inusualmente— suaves. Separa sus labios de los de Bill y comienza a descender por su cuello, presa del frenesí. Lleva las manos hacia su camisa y empieza a desabrocharle los botones con cierta necesidad. Le recorre el torso con el tacto... pero no logra saciar su deseo.

—Fleur... —le llega una voz desde lejos—. Fleur, estamos en la cocina, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento... —su voz, que es casi un susurro, pretende sonar sensual a sus oídos y ella siente ganas de gritar.

Fleur asiente y lentamente se distancia de él. Le dice que va a aprovechar que su hermana se esté bañando para cambiarse de ropa, porque así no se siente presentable. Él sonríe y Fleur sabe, antes de que él lo hiciera, que va a decirle que ella siempre lo estaba. Su naturaleza _veela_ está amenazando con apoderarse de ella y llenarla de su iracundia. A su fracción humana le molesta que sea tan adulador, tan servil. A su fracción divina, la fría indiferencia de su hermana la lastima.

Vuelve a la habitación que comparte con esa pelirroja y maldice el haberla conocido. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí y se deja caer, junto a sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, resbalando por la fría madera. Su rencorosa parte _veela_ desea que Ginny esté, en ese preciso momento, dejando correr agua y llanto por las tuberías. Su parte humana, quiere verla feliz. Fleur sabe que a Ginny le gusta Harry Potter y, al parecer, lo sabe todo el mundo —excepto él mismo—. «Estúpido _Aggy Potteg_ » le dice a la habitación vacía. Ella también había sido elegida, ella también había sido campeona. Él pudo haberle salvado la vida a Gabrielle pero había ingresado al Torneo con trampa. Y a él, Ginny le daba toda su atención; a él, sí lo quería. Y él no tenía siquiera la inteligencia necesaria para notarlo.

Se acerca hasta la cama y toma la esquela que dejó allí para Ginny. La encuentra en la misma posición en la que la había dejado y se pregunta si aunque sea la habría visto. Sostiene el pergamino ante sus ojos y lee en voz alta la que —pretende que— es su carta de despedida.

 _«Il y a quelques jours tu étais une divinité, ce qui est si commode, ce qui est si beau, ce qui est si inviolable. Te voilà femme maintenant.»_

Sólo al escuchar su propia voz diciendo eso es consciente de que escribió esa esquela en su lengua materna porque no iba dirigida a Ginny, sino a sí misma.

En la mesita de noche, ve a la réplica del galés verde dejar salir su fuego por la boca. Con pasos titubeantes, Fleur se acerca hasta él. Pone uno de sus dedos a la altura del fuego y comprueba, una vez más, que no quema.

La puerta rechina a sus espaldas y, a continuación, se cierra con un golpe sordo. Escucha unos pasos que se acercan hasta ella. Son ligeros, muy ligeros, como si quien los diera flotara cuando debería caminar. Dos manos blancas emergen del aire para rodearle la cintura desde atrás. Una voz angelical le susurra algo al oído. Fleur Delacour, la mujer, la _veela,_ sonríe. Se pone en puntas de pie y gira sobre sí misma hasta quedar de frente a la puerta.

Sabe que jugar con fuego implica quemarse.

No le importa.

* * *

 **N/N:** siempre quise hacer un FleurxGinny pero me lo imaginaba más como una fundamentación a por qué Ginny parecía odiarla sin motivo aparente. Nunca se me habría ocurrido narrar desde el punto de vista de Fleur si no hubiese sido por este reto, el color verde y la palabra _naturaleza_.

Sobre las influencias de Baudelaire, explícitamente son el soneto _A une passante_ , el poema _A une mendiante rousse_ —ambos del libro _Las flores del mal_ — y el texto de la esquela, también de Baudelaire, que está citado en el corto _Les dites cariatides_ (1984) de la directora francesa Agnès Varda. Su traducción es: «hace unos días eras una divinidad, eso era tan cómodo, eso era tan bello, eso era tan inviolable. Y hete aquí, mujer ahora.»

* * *

«"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked _calmly._ »


End file.
